Talk:Quark
added: Grossly incomplete; gaping holes spanning entire DS9 series. | THOR 19:19, 9 Feb 2005 (CET) :Since Quark is one of my favourite characters I am going to attempt to create a damn good page Rebelstrike2005 12:32, 14 Mar 2005 (GMT) Deleted Scenes Are the deleted scenes from Insurrection considered cannon? Jaz 22:17, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Well, if the starships that are mentioned in deleted scenes are here, so can the events that happened. Tough Little Ship 22:31, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) The issue of starships was never really resolved in Ten Forward. I'm not conviced they should be here. Jaz 22:35, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::I have updated the article to reflect the origin of the content. Although originating from a somewhat of a "grey area", in situations like this, as long as such additions are clearly marked as "cut from the script" or "deleted scene", there should be no reason why it can't be mentioned. Cut references to starships and various informative character building content such as the examples found on the pages of Worf, Jean-Luc Picard and Benjamin Sisko are all clearly marked in such a matter. Seeing as they do not conflict with previously established character content, it doesn't hurt any to have it in the article. Additionally, regarding Quarks appearance, there are promo photos in existance of Quark from the movie...in fact, one is located on the actors page, and can be found here: File:Quark on Baku.jpg. --Gvsualan 06:00, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::That picture of Quark is on Risa, from the DS9 episode "Let He Who Is Without Sin". Also, if Quark were doing business, he would be dressed more professionally. Finally, my Region 1 "Insurrection" DVD doesn't have deleted scenes. 01:57, 14 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Which version of the DVD do you have? There is probably a "collector's edition" or something with deleted scenes. It is not from that episode. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:07, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Cardassian love interest I dont know how she is called, but Quarks love of his life was a Cardasissian woman. somewhere in season 2... :Her name was Natima Lang, from season two's . --From Andoria with Love 00:20, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Origin of name is wrong *"The Joan Pearce Research Associates noted in their initial report on the names and terms used in the DS9 pilot script that the word Quark was coined by Murray Gell-Mann, "to denote a theoretical particle." Gell-Mann actually borrowed the word from James Joyce's 1922 novel Ulysses, where it had no readily apparent meaning. (The Making of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine)." I don't know if the Joan Pearce Research Associates, the Making of book, or whoever wrote the note got it wrong, but someone did. 'Quark' is not from Ulysses, it's from Finnegans Wake. The, reasonably well-known (at least among academic types), quote is "Three quarks for Muster Mark" which is somewhere in Book 2 if memory serves. So I've changed the info. – Bertaut talk 03:28, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Actually, for any doubters, I've just noticed that on 's wiki page, it confirms what I've just said. – Bertaut talk 03:31, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh man, whatever the producers had in mind, I remember watching this in Germany and always finding it funny that they would name him after a curd type of cheese (cause that's what quark means in German). Oh well...:) – Distantlycharmed 22:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Bajoran Militia Odo deputized him in . - 05:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Ishka's & Zek's supposed marriage It says on this article that Zek is Quark's step-father, but it never says specifically that Zek & Ishka are married. This needs to be changed. Characters in all 24th Century series "Along with Evek, Morn, and Q, he is one of only four characters to appear in all three Star Trek series based in the 24th century: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager." Since William and Thomas Riker are genetically identical, and played by the same actor, should there be a mention of that here? William Riker: All of Next Generation Thomas Riker posing as William Riker: William Riker from 2370: 17:37, October 13, 2013 (UTC) :William and Thomas are not the same person. We could note on Jonathan Frakes' page that he performed in all such series(if we don't already), but he did not play the same character. 31dot (talk) 19:08, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Bajoran militia service I don't recall when Quark served in the Bajoran militia(he is categorized as such). He is not listed on Bajoran Militia personnel. Odo did deputize him in three-parter, but that seemed to be sort of an ad-hoc appointment of a civilian. Does that count? 31dot (talk) 20:42, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :I've removed the category. Neelix isn't in Starfleet even though he has worn the uniform in a pinch from time to time, in similar circumstances to Quark being a temporary deputy. - 02:54, September 29, 2016 (UTC)